Cry To Me
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot Lemon. Cora's new body was growing, making her more inhuman. And also a desire was blooming inside her and she can't run away from it, not even in her dreams. OCxSebastian. Rated M for LEMON! Disclaimers inside. PWP, I think.


**sebastianXcora oneshot with lemon**

**Sebastian/all other Black Butler characters (c) Yana Toboso**

**Cora (c) romancebookfanatic11**

**Story (c) romancebookfanatic11**

**Labyrus and Leo (c) my sister and brother (got their permission to put them in the story)**

**Once again, I disclaim the Black Butler characters. I just own my character and the story idea ^^ I do not make money off of this, just wrote this for fun. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**You've been warned about the rating warnings!**

Cry to Me

It was one of the normal days at the Phantomhive Manor. Everyone was doing their jobs. And even though she was fast, Cora had a lot on her mind, or rather someone on her mind.

She hadn't been getting much sleep because of the dreams she had been having. They were always about Sebastian, being seductive to her and her newly growing demon power was driving her insane. Cora was like a cat in heat, that was exactly like how she felt.

Whenever she and Sebastian crossed paths while cleaning the manor, a sexual need shocked through her, causing her blood to turn hot and her body to become tensed and uneasy with shaking muscles. She wondered if that was the reason why Sebastian was always walking down the hallways at night, because he was having dreams or thoughts and wanted to feel the cool air of the manor. Inside her, she felt a sadness, a feeling of lonliness and wanted to cry.

Why?

The day was ending, and Ciel Phantomhive called all of his servents to order. "Bard, Meyrin, Finny, Labyrus, Leo and Cora. Nice work for the day. You may go to your bedchambers now." "Yes, master," they all said except for Labyrus whom said,"Okay, Ciel."

"Sebastian, you stay until I dismiss you." "Yes, young master." Cora then felt that sad feeling again.

It always happened whenever Sebastian was to be away for a while from her sight. What was up with her? What was wrong her body?

As she walked down the dark red carpetened halls to the servents quarters, the windows letting in the almost night sky light, the warm colors of late sunset, she thought about the new changes her body had suddenly released upon her and thinking about Sebastian, too. She finally came upon her room and opened the door. Her room was filled with very dark rose colored walls with a very fine looking design on them and the furniture that she needed, like her bed that had beautiful rose designs on them.

She saw Labyrus's room in this sort of way except she redecorated her room herself. Cora lit a candle and then took out her long white gown, stripping out of her apron and dress and undergarments. She then went into the little bathroom the servents had to share and gave herself a quick bath.

She walked back to her room in a towel and then slipped on the long sleeved gown. Her hair was brushed and she was ready to go to bed. The moon started to come up, as she could see from her window, and slid under her sheets, smelling like Sebastian somehow.

Cora's eyes then got droopy and let them close. And what she didn't know was that the door was a tad bit open. In the middle of the night, she awoke, her body desperatly needing something. She sat up and then let out the tears that had been tearing its stinging claws at her.

Sebastian was walking by her door when he saw that it was open and heard sniffles of a cry. "Cora?" he called as he peeked his head through the door. He saw her sitting up in bed, face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"What ever is the matter?" He sat his candle holder on the nightstand and dropped down on his knee to be at her level. Cora didn't know how to say what was wrong because she didn't know what was wrong.

"I-I don't know. I was just sleeping and then I dream about... y-you.." She looked into his eyes, those dark red eyes that you had seen so many times and felt that he already knew by looking into your soul, or whatever was left of it. "What is it you're needing, Lady Cora?" he asked in a velvety voice.

Her breathing became a bit more shallow than normal and her heart began to pound and Sebastian leaned his ear to her mouth, as if to whisper only to him what she desired most in secret. His black hair tickled her mouth and she said without thinking,"You." Blush stole the color of her pale cheeks and replaced it with dark pink to red.

He looked back at her and gave her that smile that only he could do. He even looked pleased at her response she just said to him. When his white gloved fingers danced across her warmly cheeks, the sad went away and a want took its place.

Her body begged for his, ached in her stomach and in her heart. Cora didn't say anything for she thought that anything she said would make him go away. But she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore, she had to at least tell him something.

"Sebastian?" her voice softly got out, and he heard her tone, meaning that he had found out what she was needing. "Yes?" "I... want you. For a while I've been alright, but... this week,... I couldn't stand it not being near you.."

"It's like my body's calling out to yours, but I think I'm just confused or confusing myself... and-" Sebastian's mouth over her own silenced her before she could say anything else. Is he.. kissing me?

She could feel her body reacting to the warmth that he had. He let go and said to her,"Confused. Why must every person in their right mind would call following their heart and knowing what they want confused?" She understood what he was saying and wondered if he had ever been in the same situation she was in.

Her dark and warm cafe colored eyes spoke for her and Sebastian smiled in a job well done. "So you're saying that me wanting you is what I really need," she said as a statement. Sebastian took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"If you ever need to cry, cry to me and I'll do whatever I can to help." Cora then said before he got up to leave,"Don't go." Her voice sounded like she was about to crack.

He turned and walked back to her, sitting on the edge of the rose bed. "Don't leave me yet, Sebastian.. I still need you.." He couldn't deny how innocent she was and truely did want to make her innocence defiled.

He really did like to marvel at humans and their feelings, the way of life they live. And because he knew how to get to them, it was easy to influence a naive mind. "Please.." she begged.

Sebastian neared his faced to her ear and whispered,"Is this what you really want?" He licked his wet tongue along the back of her ear and below her lobe. Cora gasped and then shivered, struggling to breathe.

"Yes.." she managed to get out. For the first time in her life, she didn't care about Sebastian clothed or not, she just wanted more of his touch on her, satisfying the burning aches. His tongue trailed from her ear to the left side of her mouth and then slipped inside her mouth, his soft lips capturing her and then kissing her.

Oh, dear goodness, what was this that caused a hot and bubbling heat pool below her stomach and in between her legs? She gave her all the best she could, her hands holding onto his shoulders as the waves of pleasure rocked and washed over her, her lips moving over his and her tongue grooving and touching his as well. "Seba..stian," she moaned into his mouth.

Sebastian could see the pureness of her soul and wanted to take it while it was unguarded by her desire for him. Turning gentle into feral, he stripped her of her gown and kissed all the way down her body. Cora whimpered and moaned as her virgin body wasn't ready for this sudden turn of passion.

Between his teeth he took off the gloves and then prepared her for intercourse. A combination of his fingers touching her and his tongue entering her wetness, piercing her like a sharpened knife, drove her on the verge of tears. But not tears of fear or regret, just tears of an unexpected pleasure because Sebastian would say to her,"It's alright. I won't hurt you," and more soothing words.

It was like his voice was her life boat to keep her from being scared of this new intimate way. He undone his pants and then went to kiss under her neck and her breasts as a distraction to slip into her enterance. He opened her legs so it wouldn't hurt as bad and then said against her mouth,"This will hurt for a moment."

Cora wasn't really prepared for the pain that overtook her. She screamed in agony as he entered her and stopped to let her adjust. Slowly the pain subsided, her breathing hitched as the sharpness of it came and went.

Few moments later Sebastian pulled out and then pushed back in, turning pain into pleasure. She 'Oh'ed and 'Ah'ed with every thrust he gave and took back. "S-Sebastian!"

All of her blood flooded to the surface of her skin, making her body hot. "More! Sebastian.." she cried out. He began to pick up the pace and the friction that their hot muscles made, hers wet and his hard, pleasured them.

Ecstasy poured over them as with one final thrust, Sebastian claimed her and she accepted him. Their fluids of lovemaking mingled as they exhausted themselves and rested for a minute. Sebastian grabbed her towel and cleaned himself off and make himself presentable, like nothing happened.

He then gave her a clean towel to clean herself off and took the towels to go wash them. Before he left, he turned to her and said,"Remeber, if you need me, I'll be happy to assist," with that smile. She shook her head in understandment and found her discarded night gown.

Cora was now tired, but had a tiny need still aching for him.


End file.
